


Could’ve been worse

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: This really wasn’t Peter Parker’s smartest decision, following a mercenary down back alleys and side streets in a bid to stop the other from whatever he was about to do.





	Could’ve been worse

**Author's Note:**

> My first dip into writing anything to do with marvel, and I quite like it.
> 
>  
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: if you have a fear of guns then there’s a minor scene with one. So be careful

~

 

This really wasn’t Peter Parker’s smartest decision, following a mercenary down back alleys and side streets in a bid to stop the other from whatever he was about to do. He had been curious of Deadpool since he had read part of his bulky file, he had gotten into the avengers database to do some searches after he had caught a glimpse of him while out on patrol, and being the person he is, had to find out more. Now he was edging closer, Deadpool at a stop outside of an old warehouse, so Peter slipped onto a roof of a building that was next to him, now able to view the other much better but felt frustrated when the mercenary seemed to change his mind and slunk into the warehouse.

He had found a way in through the roof, now sitting quietly on the old metal rafters and waiting, just like Deadpool was. A short time later there was a man that came into the building, seemingly unaware of who he was walking towards. Deadpool stepped out of the shadows to greet the unsuspecting man, and he pulled a gun out of his jacket in reply. it made Peters hair stand on end tensely as he quickly crawled closer, dropping into the shadows below while Deadpool raised his hands in mock surrender and that was proved when one of his hands jerked slightly towards his katana resting behind his shoulder. The man's trigger finger twitched and sent a closely missed shot and Peter stood to intervene before one of them got injured or worse. Deadpool seemed to give up on being careful because he unsheathed both of his blades and didn’t flinch at a shot landed to his shoulder. Peters heart started to pound at the danger of the situation but he knew he had to get the gun out of it, he raised his hand and swiftly sent a web that stuck to the man's gun and bewildered him as it shot into the shadows, making him splutter, Peter through the gun to the ground once it was in his hands, not feeling right holding it. He heard Deadpool laugh joyously despite the situation and advance towards the other, and in turn Peter moved closer in hopes of stopping him, doing the same with one of his katanas as he had with the man's gun, and then with the other. “you don’t need to kill him,” Peter stated sternly.

The previously gun armed man chose that moment to run, probably not wanting to be in the middle of a hero and an anti-hero, but Peter was faster, spidey senses making that easy, sprinting towards him and swiftly restraining his movements with strong webs, “that was awesome!” Deadpool chose that moment to pipe up, walking towards the scene and resheathing his weapons.

“No, it wasn’t,” Peter says dismissive and annoyed, bringing himself back to stand straight on his feet and turn towards the other.

There was a tense pause. “You didn’t need to step in,” Deadpool returned cautiously.

Peter let out a humourless laugh, “and what? Let you kill him?”

“He’s a drug dealer, caused a lot of people a lot of problems and you want to save him?” Deadpool asks, not judging but curious.

“I think he deserves to go to prison for it, not whatever you were going to do to him,” Peter shrugs.

“I don’t agree, but I s’pose that’s why you’re the hero.” Deadpool jokes.

Peter couldn’t seem to shake Deadpool after that, always ending up finding him on some rooftop or another, taco in his hand and paper bag next to him with another for Peter. The hero had ended up giving up on his objections to sitting with the other, he had been cautious of lifting his mask even slightly so that he could eat, once he had made sure that Deadpool hadn’t poisoned it, you never know, but it was nice having a conversation with the anti-hero, sure, he had strange humor, but Peter got used to it after a while.

The only thing that Peter couldn’t get used to was that Deadpool killed people for a living, it was a bit of an unfortunate sticking point in his mind. The avengers didn’t seem to like it either, Mr. Stark making sure that his AI knew that the mercenary wasn’t allowed in, even while he was standing at the door, paper bag in his hand that Peter knew would have a taco in. Peter had had to forgo his usual patrol and meet up with Deadpool because the avengers had needed him, the merc seemed to have figured out where he was though, not wanting to give up on their daily ritual. Peter was touched honestly and with Deadpool's wide white puppy eyes behind the reinforced glass he turned to Stark, “you can let him in,” Tony turned disbelieving eyes on him, forcing Peter to lift his red suited hands placatingly, “I’ll make sure that he won’t do anything.” 

Mr. Stark sighed, “you better, you’ll be paying for it if he does, kid.” He promised before releasing the Deadpool proof lock on the doors, walking away to leave the mercenary in Peters capable hands.

Once Deadpool was inside he passed the paper bag to Peter, “why did you come all the way here? Not that I don’t appreciate it but..” the anti-hero must have known already that he wouldn’t have been able to get in easy.

“I knew that you probably would have skipped food, and tacos are too nice to pass up.” He explained, self satisfied look on his masked face.

Peter went to sit out of the way so that whoever was walking past wouldn’t be able to see the bottom of his face, once he was seated he expected to see Deadpool coming over also but the other was still standing awkwardly in the same spot, “you can come sit with me you know?” 

Deadpool nodded and hastily wandered over, “sorry, I didn’t know whether you would want me here for long, the others don’t.” Peter wanted to dispute that last point but Mr. Stark made him agree to make sure that the merc didn’t break anything, which just showed how much he trusted the other.

“I’m not gonna kick you out, if that’s what you mean, and we normally sit together anyway.” Peter reassured, then took a bite out of the gorgeous unwrapped taco in his hands.

“I know Spidey, you’re too nice for that.” He compliments.

Peter had noticed that Deadpool always faced away from him while he lifted his mask to eat, Peter understands how much people want to keep their identity secret most of the time when they are a superhero, villain or anything in between but Peter has no real problem of exposing the lower part of his face, he would have thought that Deadpool being as outgoing as he is wouldn’t feel too bad about it. 

They were sat back to back one day, on a tall rooftop overlooking parts of the city, Peters legs dangling over the edge and he had decided to tell Deadpool of his curiosity’s, “why don’t you show your face?” He asked softly, he hopes he doesn’t offend if he’s touched an uncharted subject, he just wants to know.

Deadpool laughs self deprecatingly, “you don’t want to see this ugly mug babe, I promise.” He says decisively. 

Peters brows furrow at his tone, “I’m sure you don’t look that bad.” He says, frowning.”

“Oh I do,” he sounds certain, like he was explaining an already known truth, “I don’t know why you want to see my face this badly, anyway, it’s not something that you want to ask for.” 

“I want to because I don’t care what you might look like, I don’t care what other people have said about it, I want to have my own opinion.” It was all true, it was more than curiosity now, Deadpool could look horrible but he’d still want to prove his views of himself wrong.

“You won’t be saying this once you’ve seen it.” Deadpool mutters, shuffling to sit next to Peter, facing him and tense, already bracing himself for what the other would say, “but if you’re sure.” He hesitated, not feeling able to lift his mask himself.

Peter took Deadpools permission and sensed his doubt, it was like ripping off a bandaid for the both of them Peter figured as he slowly lifted his hands, giving the other time to stop him. Deadpools white mask eyes closed in preparation, not wanting to see Peter's reaction as the mask was lifted.

The others face is covered in raised skin, bumpy, with more scarring than Peter can keep track of, it looks painful, tremendously so, but underneath it all you could call him handsome, Deadpool still has his eyes closed and at the reaction he tentatively opens them, “does it hurt?” Peter asks softly, almost able to predict the answer anyway.

Deadpool takes a slow breath out, “yeah, it’s hurt since I had the experiment.”

Peter feels saddened for all that he must have been put through, “Christ, I’m sorry.” He breathes.

“Don’ worry, s’not your fault, spidey.” Deadpool dismisses earnestly.

Peter gives him a small smile, “it feels weird that I don’t even know your name.” He hadn’t dug that deep into Deadpool's file, and hadn’t wanted to breach his privacy by looking.

Deadpool huffs out a laugh, “we’re going about this the wrong way, aren’t we? Haven’t even offered me out to dinner first.” He jokes, making Peter let out a small giggle, “it’s Wade, Wade Wilson, pleasure to meet you.” He leaned forward in a mock bow.

Peter decides to do something reckless, he lifts his mask off and places it down on top of where he left Wades, he scratches underneath his ear nervously, “I’m, uh, Peter Parker.” He smiles awkwardly, feeling self conscious.

Wade gapes, “that’s, er, unexpected, but very welcome,” he mutters, appraising Peters appearance, “has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?” Wade blurts.

Peter huffs disbelievingly, “no, I can’t say someone has, and I thought the same about you.” He admits.

“Well I’m proud to be the first, also, what!?” Wade bursts out, his eyes slanting to try to work Peter out.

“When you first showed your face, I think you’re handsome.” Peter chews his lip, not used to being in a situation like this.

“Well, I’m ah, flattered, you’re sure you have the right guy?” Wade fumbles, obviously feeling as unsure as Peter is.

Peter decides to put an end to the indecision, “yeah, he’s in front of me, so I’m pretty sure.” He smiles.

Wades face opens like a flower, like it’s the nicest or first admission of the sort that he’s had in his life. he doesn’t look like he quite knows what to say, which is a first. “God Pete, what are you trying to do to me?” He breaths with a happy smile.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and come give me ideas on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
